Freakin' Angels!
by MentalAngel92
Summary: The Winchesters and Castiel are searching an abandoned house and stumble upon an angel, who Cas knows from the War. She should be dead, so what is she doing here? Read on to find out! Possible one-shot, but could continue if I get reviews! Also, Sam/OC and background Destiel. Minor slash, really just insinuated :


A/N: Ok, not sure if I'm doing this right, but here goes. This is my first published SPN fanfic, so go easy on me. This is also dedicated to my friend FeathersMcStrange, who told me to go for it. Please review and no flames please! Also, I don't own ANY of this *sob*

-Mental

Sam yelled from somewhere deep in the huge house they were casing for demons. Dean, startled, called for Cas to follow him as he ran across the foyer to the back. The hunter and angel turned the corner to find Sam face down on the carpet with what appeared to be a small demon standing with a combat boot pressed to his neck. Whipping her head to face them, Dean heard a small gasp of recognition from his angelic companion, who said in a strangled voice: "Hannah." The small demon (?) smiled widely, still pressing her boot into Sam's neck and responded "Cassie!" before glaring down at the large hunter (who had started to wiggle) and growled "Stay put, you. I won't hesitate to turn you into a carpet stain." Now worried for his brother's life (once again) Dean cocked his shotgun and leveled it at her saying, "whoever the Hell you are, get your stinkin' foot off my brother before I blast you back to wherever you came from!"

All this 'Hannah' person did was smile and roll her eyes at him before directing a question at a still baffled Castiel. "So Cassie, should I let your little pet blow me away or should I tell him who I am?" Cas stuttered as he said, "tell him who you are. I don't intend on picking the buckshot out of you if you anger him, Hannah." She shrugged her shoulders in an 'oh well' gesture and leveled her cool gaze on the green-eyed hunter. "I'm Hannah, as Cassie here pointed out, and I am also a seraph; one of the angelic hunters of the Heavenly Host. And just who are you,green-eyes?" The answer came from Sam, who was still face first in the carpet and whose voice was therefore a little muffled. "We're the Winchesters; hunters and friends to Castiel, if you didn't notice. Now, would you mind getting your foot off me? This carpet isn't exactly clean." _Uh-oh, _Dean thought_, bitchface is active. _Sure enough, when the seraph removed her foot and let Sam stand, towering over her; bitchface was in full effect. _I'm gonna hear about this later, _he thought as he lowered his weapon.

"So you two are the infamous Winchesters. Well Cassie, you sure can pick 'em." Cas huffed and muttered "don't call me Cassie", then strode to the tiny angel and peered down at her, head tilted in his customary fashion. The two angels stood there staring at each other while the hunters shared a glance, shrugging in unison. After several minutes had elapsed, Dean cleared his throat, which prompted the angels to break their staring match to glare at him. "So, uh, I take it you two know each other?" Dean said as he not so discreetly checked out the miniscule angel. At 5'3 and about 115 pounds with long dark hair and hazel eyes, she looked like someone's little sister trying to tag along with the big kids. Her eyes, however, pegged her as one who had seen more than he could possibly imagine. "Dean," said Cas, moving to stand beside her and nearly towering over her himself, "she is my sister, who I thought died during the war. We were simply 'catching up' as you would say. Now come, we should leave this place."

* * *

Together, the angels willed all four of them to the hotel room Sam and Dean had rented before venturing out to hunt. Relived to be somewhere familiar, the hunters and their angel relaxed, then Dean took initiative and asked their new companion something they all wanted to know. "Why aren't you dead? Cas said that you died during the war, so how the hell did you end up here?" Hannah's eyes took on a far-away look, remembering something no doubt. Finally, she took a deep breath and stared at the hunter, hazel eyes darkening to almost gold as she said "I shouldn't be alive; I DID die in the war. Yet, moments after I 'died' I woke up here on Earth in this vessel, with all my abilities still intact! I have no idea who or what brought me back, but my guess is that it was Father, though I haven't heard His voice or felt His presence for so long." A flash of hurt and anger passed through her features before she drew a deep breath to calm herself. Cas was also visibly upset at her statement, his brow furrowed in either confusion or constipation, Dean could never tell. "So dear old dad bought you back, eh? He did that for Cas, too. I wonder why it was just you, what makes you so special?" Her only answer was a half-hearted shrug and to turn back to Cas and resume their staring contest. _Freakin' angels, _Dean thought, watching the two with interest.

Deciding to let Cas and Hannah catch up, Dean got Sam's attention and motioned for them both to leave. Once outside, Sam stalked to the Impala and stood there, a weird look (for Sam) on his face. They got in and Dean drove them to a little diner they'd seen on the way in, advertising homemade pie. Seated, Sam started in about Hannah. "Who the hell is this girl, man? And where does she get off trying to stomp me into the most disgusting carpet in existence?" He sat there, fuming, as Dean stared and tried not to laugh in his face. "Dude, she's an angel, they don't exactly get the idea of 'personal space'. Come on, you've seen how Cas just pops in on me with no warning! Guess all angels are that way, get over yourself." Their waitress strutted over, eyeing Dean the whole way and asked them what they wanted. A double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions for Dean, and a garden salad for Gigantor. Sitting there, all Sam could think about was that tiny angel nearly stomping his ass. Something about her was incredibly interesting, even as much as she had already irritated him. _Almost exactly like the way Cas acted around Dean_, thought Sam as he watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. Dean had a lost look, staring out at the night as if trying to get an answer. He was worried what this newcomer would somehow jeopardize his relationship with Cas, and he had no intention of letting that happen; Cas was his angel. The waitress came back with their order, leaning provocatively towards Dean as she set his food down, but the green-eyed hunter barely gave her a passing glance and nod when she did. She stalked back to her station, dejected and sullen. Sam chuckled darkly and stabbed his salad, prompting Dean to mutter "bitch" to which Sam muttered back "jerk". They ate in relative silence, save for Dean asking for the ketchup, and left after Dean bought a whole pie for later.

* * *

Driving back to their hotel was uneventful, and they walked in to find Cas perched on the couch watching T.V. as Hannah slept with her head in his lap. He looked up at their entrance, eyes blazing until he realized it was just them, and put a finger to his lips in a 'shh' gesture. "She fell asleep while you were gone, I wasn't aware our kind even slept. Please don't disturb her, she looks so peaceful." Cas whispered and looked down at her, obvious love in his gaze. Sam gaped at her for a minute and asked "why is she sleeping then? You've never slept except when you were human, right?" "You are correct, Sam; I never slept save when I was human or my angelic abilities were severely depleted. In her case however, when she was brought back she was made human but somehow kept all of her angelic powers and weapons. This is all very confusing for me; I've never encountered a situation like this. I never thought I would see her again, let alone speak with her." As he said the last sentence, Cas' eyes turned an even darker shade of blue that neither hunter had ever seen, and he took a few shaky breaths before their color changed back. "Cas, it's great that she's alive, but what I'd like to know is how in Hell did she just happen to find us?" Dean asked in a loud whisper, still shook up from his angels' unusual show of emotion and wary of the little angel in their presence. "Dean" Cas growled, blue eyes ablaze at the hunters audacity, "I asked her the same question and she told me she didn't know herself. And I, unlike you apparently, believed her." Angry at the hunters comment, Cas picked Hannah up and strode to the bed, placed her there with great care and then disappeared. Dean threw his hands up and huffed, but stalked to the door and left; presumably to find Cas and apologize.

Sam was left standing there, confused and a bit huffy himself; he stepped quietly over to the bed to peer at the seraph that had earlier seemed so indestructible. Asleep, she looked more like the angel she was supposed to be, ethereal and beautiful as her dark hair fanned out behind her. _Innocent and fragile_, he thought, _but more powerful than she appears. _He sat down in the armchair near the bed and watched her until his eyes began to droop; the only sound he heard was her breathing and his, in sync as he fell asleep. Sam didn't even hear the door open when Dean came back, a willing Castiel at his side as they went to the other bedroom, shutting the door as sounds of pleasure started in earnest.

A feeling of being watched interrupted the large hunters dream, his eyes opening to find a large pair of hazel eyes right in front of him, which made him shout in alarm and rear back; tipping over his chair and sending him sprawling. Stunned, he sat there for a moment, his ears registering the sound of a woman laughing hysterically. Sam shook his head and pushed himself upright to see Hannah doubled over in a fit of laughter so adorable even he had to smile, slightly. His yell must have woken Dean, who ran out of the adjoining room in nothing but a bed sheet, a bleary-eyed and similarly clad Cas trailing behind him. At the sight of them, Hannah and Sam both burst into a new fit of uncontrollable laughter, gaining them a dual death glare from Cas and Dean. "Guess you two made up," Sam managed to choke out between laughs as he clutched his side. "Very funny, Gigantor! What were you freakin' _screaming_ about anyways? Did the tiny angel scare you?" Dean snarled, hitching up his bed sheet to try and leave but failing, making him stumble as he yanked Cas back into their room.

* * *

They continued laughing for a couple minutes, but when they grew short of breath they collapsed on the bed next to each other, Hannah leaning against Sam lightly. Still gasping, they looked at each other and grinned as Sam flopped onto his back. Sam lay there observing her in near silence, but she noticed and looked down at him, her eyes a riot of color. Sam nearly stuttered as he said "looks like our brothers are getting along again. Kind of a shock, if you didn't know." Hannah just raised her eyebrows in silent confirmation that she did, in fact, know of her brother's choice of partner. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Hannah sighed and leaned back to lie next to the giant hunter. They stayed there, listening to the other breathe, when Sam turned his head to face her and saw she was already staring at him; her expression searching. He did stutter this time saying "Hannah, I—I" before she leaned in and kissed him. He had kissed his fair share of women, but this was startlingly _different. _Her mouth was small but powerful as she kissed him, a feeling of sheer _energy_ running through him as he kissed back. His hands moved to cup her small face and trace her features, committing them to memory.

When they stopped, they were both breathless and flushed as their eyes locked and blazed at the look that passed between them. "Sam, I must apologize for the way I acted earlier; if I had known who you were I wouldn't have tried to kill you. I've found that you are not at all who I assumed you were." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, _she _was sorry for trying to hurt _him_? After what he and Dean had been thinking last night, he felt like _he _should be the one apologizing. "No Hannah, don't apologize. You were protecting yourself, for all you knew I was a demon looking for something sweet to bag. I startled you, and you reacted exactly like any hunter would; death threats." The skeptical expression she gave him as an answer made him laugh and kiss her forehead lightly, and then she surprised him by wrapping her arms around him with extraordinary strength and burying her face in his large chest. He smelled like the forest after it rains and warm leather, a combo that filled her senses and made her sigh into his chest. His silent laughter reverberated through him into her, a feeling she loved immediately. _I'm falling for a hunter_, she realized without shock, _I just hope he is too. _Shifting her head to face Sam, she looked at him with amazement, because his face told her everything she wanted and more. _He was falling just as fast as she was, with no care as to how or why. _They fell asleep not long after, curled up against each other, with her face tucked into the crook of Sam's neck.

Dean noticed the lack of noise coming from the front room and opened his door quietly to see Sam and Hannah sound asleep. He quickly grabbed Cas and dragged him to the door, smiling when he saw how happy it made his angel when he finally understood what was going on. "It's like a kitten that made friends with a Great Dane, isn't it Cas?" Dean whispered; a genuine smile on his face from seeing his baby brother so content. "She is not a small house cat, Dean; but I see your point." Cas said as he shut the door behind him and turned to face his hunter. "Now; where were we?"

A/N: So how'd I do? Press the review button and tell me!


End file.
